Baby Blues
by inu'sgurl97
Summary: kagome's pregnant, will she tell inuyasha? will he belive her? Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha & gang : , only the peeps i made up. Inspired by Mizuko and I now Prononce you parents.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kagome was recapping that night's events over and over in her head. Kouga was going to kill her, her and Inuyasha for doing this to her. But she had to tell them both. Inu and herself had been careful but she was still pregnant.


	2. Chapter 1: the problem

Chapter 1

Kagome, already done with telling her mother about her 'issue', she was about to tell her overprotective twin brother, Kouga. She knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yes?" asked a deep voice from within.

"Um Kouga, can I talk to you for a second? It's important."

"Sure baby sis, come on in."

"Ok." She said walking in and sitting down to face her twin.

"Shoot." Kouga said turning away from his black and blue lap top.

"I'm pr-."

"Yes?"

"Preg-"

"Spit it out Kags!"

"I'm pregnant!" she yelled then covered her mouth

"What!!" kouga yelled as kagome started to cry.

"Who did this to you?"

"Inuyasha. Are you mad?"

"Damn right. Does mom Know?"

"Yeah and so does grandpa, they said that they'll help."

"I'm gonna kill that-"

"NO!" kagome interrupted, "please don't."

"Have you told him yet?" kouga asked

"Um not really."

"What do you mean not really??"

"Ok so I haven't."

"C'mon do it now. I gotta see this."

When Inuyasha got to higurashi manor, kagome and kouga pulled him into the scene of the crime… her bedroom.

"Kagome what the hell!! Oh, do you want a repeat of a few weeks ago… but why is your brother here?" Inuyasha said as kouga locked the door.

"Inuyasha you sick bastard!!"

"What did you say fleabag?"

"Both of you guys SHUT UP!!!" kagome yelled

"What is it? Huh?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm 17 and im pregnant."

"I know your- WHAT!! I don't believe it"

"You got me pregnant you asshole!!!"

"Calm down Kags."

"I have to go to the doctors in a hour, so who's coming with me?"

"I guess I will." Inuyasha said

ONE HOUR LATER:

"Miss kagome, the doctor will see you now" the receptionist said

"Ok. C'mon Inu."

"Im so glad you understand. Ok bye mom." Inuyasha said hanging up his iphone.

"You've been pregnant for 3 weeks, kagome." Dr. Sarah said

"Ok."

"Are you going to keep it?"

"I am but I don't know about my boyfriend tho."

"OK does your mom know?"

"Yeah and she said that shell help."

"OK Mr. Inuyasha?" dr. Sarah hounded

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna stay with kagome?"

"Im not sure. Most likely."

"Would you like to know if it's a girl or boy?"

"Yes please."

"It's a girl. You can look at the ultra sound if you want."

After 10 more minutes of inuyasha and kagome left.

LATER (kagome's house)

The phone rang and kouga answered.

"Higurashi residence, kouga speaking."

"Hello kouga is kagome there?"  
"Yeah one second." Kouga said as he knocked on his twin sister's door.

"What?" asked a voice from inside?

"Phone for you Kags."

"Ok." She said opening the golden door.

"Hello kagome this is dr. Sarah."

"Is something wrong?"


	3. Chapter 2: Twins?

Hi everybody

Hi everybody!! I had the urge to update so… here I am. Please can I have more reviews??

Chapter 2: Twins??

Last time kagome got a weird phone call from Dr. Sarah.

"I looked at your ultra sound again and I saw something."

"Is something wrong with the baby?" kagome asked in alarm.

"No no no, you're just having twins that's all."

"What!!"

"Yup, twin girls. Im sorry kagome but I have to go now."

"Bye." Kagome said, dazed as Dr. Sarah hung up.

"KOUGA!!"

"Kagome, are you okay? Is anything wrong with the baby??"

"No, im having twins."

"Oh," kouga breathed a sigh of relief, "that's great."

"I have to tell sango and inuyasha."

"Ok." Kouga said walking out

Kagome walked over to her red and gold MAC book and logged on.

Demonslayer49: sango

Inu'sgurl: kagome

Kags4ever: inuyasha

_Demonslayer49: hi kagome_

_Inu'sgurl: im preggers with twins_

_DS49:……………………._

_Inug: sango?? _

_DS49: wtf?!_

_Inug: plz clam down_

_Ds49:………… Ok, ill help you._

_Inug: btw he knows and thxs_

_Ds49: does he know about the twins?_

_Inug: im gonna tell him now_

_Ds49: ok can I tell miroku and rin?_

_Inug:" ok but make sure they tell no1_

_Inu'sgurl and demonslayer49 off chat room_

Inuyasha was pacing his room when his black and red Mac book with a kagome background dinged to say that he had a new im.

**Inu'sgurl: INUYASHA!!**

**Kags4ever: ****yes?**

**Inu'sgurl: im having twin girls )**

**Kags4ever: im not ready for this so im breaking up w/u and I didn't believe u in the 1****st**** place**

**Inu'sgurl:………………. **

**Kags4ever: kagome/ Inu'sgurl has blocked kags4ever and signed off chat.**

Kagome sat on her bed and started balling her eyes out, when kouga came in he took one look at kagome and walked out.

"shit" inuyasha mumbled

suddenly his cell started to play with you by chris brown, indicating that it was kagomes house.

"kagome?" inuyasha asked eagerly

"what the hell is wrong with you??" kouga yelled.

"what do you mean?"

"whatever." Kouga said right before inuyasha heard the dial tone, telling him that kouga was gone.

A/n: how DARE inuyasha do that to kagome!! I mean a instant message breakup!! Uhh, im soo pissed. Anyway be kind to the little blue button that's getting like, no attention!! Please help it by rreviewing!!

- inu'sgurl97


	4. Chapter 3: Sakrua and Shiori

Welcome Back

Welcome Back!!

Thank u to my wonderful reviewers!!

Ok i've been avoiding the disclaimer for like, ever soo…. Are u happy u stupid lawyers?? I don't own inuyasha!! T.T

Soo… today kagome's life is going to skip ahead till the twins are 5 yrs old.

Chapter 3: Sakura and Shiori

**Five years later**

Kagome was now living with her best and closest friend, Sango and her twin daughters Sakura, the oldest and Shiori the youngest. Kagome is now 22 years old and is working as a photographer and a singer. (A/n: damn she's busy) Inuyasha is working as an actor with Miroku, Kouga and Kikyo, a fellow actress was his (inu's) latest flame. While the twins were at school and Sango, an interviewer for the show Tokyo Star, was working, Kagome was either working or like today she had the day off. Kagome decided to shop.

Getting out of her shower and walking into her closet, kagome was drying her jet-black hair with the new red streaks and tips. Turning on the TV in the 2nd floor of her closet, Kagome started to look for clothes for the day. She choose some black low-rise jeans with a white cami and a gold half jacket over it. She got her black purse, and put on her white sling backs, kagome walked to her white convertible four seater and drove down to the Tokyo mall. When she got there she went off to the children's store to buy her twins more clothes. '_Let's see……… sakura likes green and gold while shiori likes red and pink_.' Kagome thought. After getting 5 new outfits for each twin, kagome walked over to her and Sango's favorite store, Forever Unlimited. And after buying 4 outfits for her and Sango, kagome was walking toward the food court when she bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me," the mystery man said.

"I'm sorry."

"Kagome?"

"Steve?"

"The one and only."

"How are you?"

"Fine. And the twins?"

"They're good"

"Im really sorry kagome but I gotta run."

"Oh that's fine bye."

"Bye."

After Steve left kagome's cell phone started to play Candyman by Christina Aguilera.

"Hey Sango."

"Im gonna pick up the girls and meet you at olive garden."

"Ok after they need to pack to go to kouga's tomorrow."

"Ok see you later."

"Bye."

LATER INUYASHA'S HOUSE.

'Low' by Flo Rida started to play at noon the next day.

"WHAT!!" inuyasha screamed into his slider phone.

"Now inuyasha its noon and you need to be at the Tokyo Star interview and photo shoot at 2."

"Shut the hell up Miroku."

"Not until you get up."

"Ugh. Fine im up. Meet me at Myoga's at 1:45."

"Ok. Bye."

"Whatever."

MEAN WHILE

"Damnit where is kouga?" sango yelled

"Sango no cussing in front of my nieces." Kouga scolded

"Uncle Kouga!!" the twin yelled

"Hey girlies."

"You are late. Me and Kags have to work in 20 min." Sango huffed.

"Sorry. I was present shopping for the twins birthday."

"then give me the presents and ill hide them.."

KAGOME'S ROOM

After hearing Sango and the twins go downstairs, kagome into her closet. After 10 min pf choosing she decided on a pair of near black jeans, a purple halter top, gold hoop earrings and her hair down freely. She grabbed her camera bag, wallet, and black high heels, as she ran the spiral staircase. Sango was in Black jeans with flames on the bottom, a white cami, a purple half jacket, silver hoops and silver heels on. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Kouga took the twins and Sango and Kagome got into Sango's dark Blue almost purple Volvo and took off for an unsuspecting surprise.

What will happen……………………… only I know.

My blue button is sad again make it happy by reviewing!!

Luv,

Inu'sgurl97


	5. Chapter 4:Surprise! part 1

I'm Back

I'm Back!!

My button got 4 new reviews. Yay!!

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything that needs to be disclaimed.

On with the story.

Chapter 4: Surprise!!

At the studio Inuyasha and Miroku were getting ready for their photo shoots and interviews with the TV show Tokyo Star.

"Hey myoga", Inuyasha asked, "Who are these people?"

"Oh Inuyasha, you photographer is the best in Japan. She's known all over, you've worked with her brother who's an actor."

"But what's her name?"

"Oh I'm sure she'll tell you that. But your interviewer is a real beauty, they both are, anyway she's also world known."

"Oh are they hot?"

"You'll be the judge of that Miroku." Myoga said, snickering

"Pervs." Inuyasha muttered as Myoga turned as the door opened

"Oh hello Ladies!!" Myoga said swiftly walked away from the boys

"I'm soo sorry my brother was late picking up the girls." A slightly familiar voice said as a bell went off in Inuyasha's head and Inuyasha's inner screamed _that sounded like an older kagome. Turn around idiot!! _ Inuyasha and Miroku turned to see another girl with long brown hair standing next to a girl with midback length hair that was black and had tints of red in it. "Ok so where are the actors?" they brown haired one said.

"Kagome you get of take pictures of Inuyasha first while you Sango, have Miroku first."

"Wait did you say Sango?" Miroku asked

"Yeah."

"As in Sango Tojii?"

"That's me." Sango said

"Its Miroku, Miroku Hoshi."

"Omigosh hi I haven't seen you in forever.

As they embraced Inuyasha was thinking, _wait did Myoga say that Kagome was here? No wonder her scent is so familiar still smelling of vanilla, cinnamon, and apples and faintly of snowflakes. And she's so beautiful…………so much hotter then in high school. I wonder how she is doing?_ Meanwhile Kagome was thinking: _that stupid idiot. I can't believe he can't recognize me even if i'm not the little girl he cheated on and left. Even then he should have recognized my scent. I wont worry about it I have to work._ After Sango and Kagome set up and then got started but when they switched it seemed as though Kagome was having fun with Miroku and it made Inuyasha distracted and jealous.

After the pictures and interviews Inuyasha stepped up to kagome in an attempt to communicate. "Ummm," he started, "how have you been Kagome, its been a long time?"

"Oh Inuyasha", kagome said with a fake smile, "Have you been having fun fucking your latest whore?"

"Aw. Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Just you're being kinda mean."

"No I'm not."

"Hey guys, lets do lunch." Miroku said stopping our little fight.

"Ok. I'll get Sango."

"I can't believe Sango and Kagome are here." Miroku gushed.

"Yeah. I really wondered about her thing in high school."

"Well then ask."

"I don't think she wants to talk to me."

"Then ask Sango."

Meanwhile kouga's house

Uncle Kouga can I call mommy?"

"Sure Shiori, go ahead."

**S: mommy when are you coming for us?**

**K: don't you like it at uncle Kouga's?**

**S:I do but I miss you mommy**

**K: aw. I miss you too baby tells your sister that I love and miss her too okay?**

**S: ok**

**K:I have to go now ok?**

**S: 'Kay momma love you**

**K: love you too. Bye.**

When Kagome hung up the phone Inuyasha was staring at her.

"What?" she snapped

"Oh nothing." ha said, turning away

"Whatever lets get some food you guys."

"Umm Sango can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She said walking toward Inuyasha.

"Um do you know what happed to kagome's thing back in high school? As in how it turned out?"

"I can't give out that information without kagome's consent."

"But she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Then I'll ask Miroku to tell you."

"Well then I tell you everything." Miroku said walking over to Inuyasha as Sango walked back to kagome. After the whole story Inuyasha felt very guilty, kagome was suffering while I was with kikyo, and now I'm going to win her trust again, even if I don't believe that I actually got her pregnant in the 1st place.

Sorry the last bit was a bit rushed only had till 10:10. Any way R&R plz

- Inu'sgurl97


	6. Chapter 4: Surprise! part 2

I am once again

We have once again returned to give you the pleasure of reading Baby Blues. Ahem cough We meaning myself and Kim because I am her lawyer, because of the extreme sugar and caffeine intake Kim is currently tied and gagged to a chair beside me. She doesn't own anything muffled scream um now I will remove Kim's gag so she can tell you all something.

HELLO FANFICTION!! WHAT KIND OF TEENAGERS SHOULD SAKURA AND SHIORI END UP AS?? LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

CHAPTER 4 ½: Surprise!! Part 2

Later that night. Tojii Manor

"That was so fun." Sango said stumbling through the door.

"Yeah. But what about Inuyasha?"

"What about him?"

"I wonder if I should tell him about the twins."

"Well were all going to the movies tomorrow, so the girls will be there."

":oh shit. You're right."

"I usually am. Now lets go to bed, long day tomorrow."

"okay. Night."

9:55 the next morning

"Ugh damnit I have to get up." Sango groaned as her alarm clock went off in perfect motion with the rain outside.

"what time are the boys going to be here." Kagome asked when she walked into Sango's room

"11:00. and kouga's coming at 10:25."

"ok." Kagome said walking out of the room and off to take a shower.

After kagome got out of the shower she walked into her closet and picked out jeans, a gold tank top with a red rose in the middle and her red and gold converse. When she went downstairs she saw Sango in dark blue jeans with a purple halter-top and black fuzzy boots that were over her jeans. Then the doorbell rang.

Kagome ran to the door and yelled, "coming!!"

When she opened the door she was crusher by a double hug from her twins.

"Hey sis." Kouga said giggling

"Come on in." Sango said walking over.

After 45 more minutes of talking, laughing and playing the doorbell rang again.

"Mommy can we get it?" Sakura asked

"Sure." Kagome answered absentmindedly

"Uh kags?" Sango reminded

"Oh crap!" kagome said running to the door.

At the door

"Who are you mistar?" shiori asked Miroku

"Momma! Auntie Sango!!" Sakura yelled towards the living room

"Momma's here." Kagome said picking both of twins up.

"Momma huh?" Miroku said

"Why do they look like me?" Inuyasha asked

Sango sighed pulling them inside

Since I'm so nice I'm gonna give you the first part of chapter 5

"Ok first off this is Sakura and Shiori." Sango said pointing to the twins.

"And who is their mother?" Inuyasha fumed while thinking, _they have my eyes and my favorite names._

"That would be me." Kagome said stepping forward and taking Inuyasha out of his thoughts

"And their father is…." Miroku started

"Inuyasha, you dimwit." Kouga said coming back into the room.

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha only I know how Inuyasha will react!! Any way tell me what kind of teens the twins should end up as cuz I wuz thinking about a sequel. Mwahahahahaha cough choke R&R plz!!

-Inu'sgirl97


	7. Chapter 5: the Explnation

**Im Back**

**Im Back!! **

**Sorry about the whole sugar thing last time. But because of my recent sugar withdrawal I can write again. I own nothing**

**Chapter 5: The Explanation **

_"Flea bag what are you doing here?"_

_"Im joining my nieces, sister and my sister's best friend to the movies."_

_"So you're the twins?" miroku asked._

_"You knew about them?" Inuyasha fumed _

_"Yeah. Since, like before they were born."_

_"Auntie Sango? Isn't that uncle Miroku?"_

_"Yes he is."_

_Shiori ran up and surprised Miroku by hugging him, and after he hugged back, she climbed onto his somewhat damp lap, (from the rain), and on the way she kicked Inuyasha in the arm._

_"Ow. What the heck?" he yelled _

_"Sakura, sakura." Shiori tattled_

_Sakura ran up to inuyasha and kicked him in the shin saying, "don't yell at my little sister you big mommy hurter."_

_"Excuse me little girl?" Inuyasha sneered._

_Then sakura and shiori burst into tears. But when inuyasha tried touching sakura, she pulled away and ran into her uncle Kouga's open arms and sobbed._

_"How dare you speak to them like that you lowlife bastard" kagome said _

_"Why didn't you tell me?" inuyasha asked in desperation_

_"I did! But you didn't believe me!!"_

_"Then let me see some proof." Inuyasha said all smug like._

_"Fine" Kagome said taking Sakura, Shiori and Sango upstairs to get the proof and have the twins change out of their wet and tear stained clothes, leaving the boys downstairs to glare at each other. They came down soon after; Sakura was now in jeans, a gold tank top and some red DC's. Her twin was also in jeans but she had a red tank top on with gold DC's._

_"You girls look pretty." Inuyasha said. (A/n: suck up!!)_

_The twins stuck out their tongues._

_"But you do." Miroku complemented._

_"Thank you." They said, blushing._

_"Girls are you hungry?" kouga said as inuyasha fumed._

_"Please and thankies uncle kouga." Sakura said_

_"Yeah pwease and thankies." Shiori said_

_After rounds of grilled cheese and tomato soup the gang left for the movies._

_Time skip._

_When they got to the movies, kagome and the gang saw a very sluttly looking face… Kikyo._

_"Inuyasha-baby where have you been?" Kikyo sneered in her indelibly high-pitched voice. (A/n: it really is like a dieing cat!!)_

_"Just working Kikyo." Inuyasha sighed_

_"Who are these pieces of shit?"_

_"Ohh, mommy she said a bad word!!" the twins said_

_SLIENCE_

_"Mommy? Who was stupid enough to knock you up?" Kikyo scoffed. (A/N: I soo wanna hurt her)_

_"Don't be soo mean to my mommy you fat hippo!"_

_"Oh my god. Im not fat you child from hell!!"_

_"Oh. Hell no!" sango said taking her jacket and was prepared to attack when miroku grabbed her and held her back._

_Meanwhile the twins were growling and inuyasha was thinking. (I know shocker)_

_'I cant believe that their mine they have my necklaces and my favorite names for a girl.'_

_"Girls this is your father." Kagome said breaking inuyasha out of his thoughts._

_"We don't like you." The twins said_

_"Cuz you debanded us." Shiori added_

_"You mean _**abanded**_shiori." Kagome correctly._

_"Girlies since we missed the movie, we need to go shopping for your birthday things"_

_'May 2nd. Ironic. That's the day kagome and I met.' Inuyasha thought_

**Im soooooooooooooooo sry for the wait. Too much shit going on.**

**R&R plz.**

**- Inu'sgurl97**


	8. Chapter 6: Pool Party Part 1

Heyy! I found the chapters!

Bold means a change in location and/ or time. _Italics_ are thoughts or Inuyasha's inner demon talking, or flashbacks.

Baby Blues Chapter 6: Pool Party- Part 1

"Mommy when is your concert?" Sakura asked quietly.

"In just two days, why?" Kagome replied

"Just wondering….." Sakura trailed off.

"And our birthday is tomorrow!" Shiori said excitedly.

"Uncle Kouga! Are you going to come to our party?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied.

"Inu-Baby, I'm bored…Let's go" Kikyo whined.

"Fine. C'mon lecher." InuYasha said, pulling on Miroku's shirt.

"Fine…Wait what?" he protested.

"You'll see the girls later; we have stuff to do right now."

"Oh alright. Bye Girls…" Miroku waved.

"Bye Miroku!" they laughed.

**The Next Day**

"Mommy!" The twins yelled

"Yes? Mommy's awake…now"

"Can we get ready for the party?" They asked.

"Sure," Kagome yelled back, she then mumbled, "Why you didn't ask Sang, I will never know…"

Kagome got up and went into her closet. She picked out a swimming suit that was close to all of her favorite colors. The top was black and red with a red and white heart on the right side. The bottoms were a solid black with red and white stripe going diagonally in the middle. She also wore a gold mini skirt and black flip flops. Sango was dressed in a light blue bikini, the bottoms tied in the front, with a darker blue mini skirt. Sakura and Shiori had matching tankinis that were different colors. They both had leaves on them, Sakura's was pink and orange and Shiori's was Yellow and blue. They both wore brown and silver flip flops. After everybody was ready, they started to set up decorations.

**At Inuyasha's House**

"Are you sure about this, dude?" Miroku asked

"Of course I am. I think that I'm allowed to go to my own daughters' birthday party."

"But you didn't even BELIEVE that they existed until yesterday." Miroku added.

"But I knew that she had kids, Fluffy told me. And I didn't know with whom."

"But how did he know?" he argued

"Rin is very close to Kagome, so she told him."

"oh, and isn't Rin pregnant?"

InuYasha wasn't listening to his friend anymore, instead he was thinking.

'_I can't believe she still has everything I gave her back when we were dating.'_

_**Flashback **_

"_Kagome, I got you something." A 17 year old InuYasha said._

"_What is it?" kagome asked excitedly._

"_Close your eyes."_

_InuYasha put a silver heart locket around Kagome's neck. _

"_Oh wow," she gasped, "it's beautiful! Thank you!" _

"_Promise that you'll never take it off, and keep it forever."_

"_I promise." Kagome said with a kiss to his cheek._

_**End Flashback**_

"Miroku, Let's go!" InuYasha said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your shirt on!"

Suddenly Bonanza, by Akon started to fill the room, the source being Miroku's pocket.

"Hey Sango, What's happening?" Miroku answered. There was a pause for Sango to answer.

"Oh. Okay, were coming. Bye love" he laughed back to her.

So hey, I found the chapters and I'm typing them up. Keep on R&R and feedback is awesome! Thankss

-inu'sgurl97


	9. Chapter 7: Pool Party part 2

Two in one day! I'm doing good. Next chapter in a few days, maybe a week. Thanks for the sweet reviews guys! Oh and look for the link if you wanna see the pictures from what I described in the other chappies…

Bold means a change in location and/ or time. _Italics_ are thoughts or Inuyasha's inner demon talking, or flashbacks.

Baby Blues chapter 7: Pool Party part 2

**Kagome's House**

After all of the decorations were in place and water balloons were set up and filled, the doorbell rang. 10 of Sakura and Shiori's friends came in and piled into the pool. After a few minutes, the bell rang again. Sango ran to get it.

"Yes?" she asked

"Hey Sango." Kouga said.

"Oh hi kouga, the party is out back."

"Okay."

"Can I come?" a voice behind Kouga asked.

"Who- Oh my gosh! Steve!" Sango gaped, giving him a hug

"The one and only." He said, smiling.

"What about me?" another voice whined.

"Mark?"

"Oh well fine, if you don't recognize me, I'm going home."

"Sango what's the matter? You didn't come back so…" Kagome started

"Hi Kagome!" Steve and Mark interrupted.

"Oh. My. God! Mark! Steve!" Kagome hugged the both of them hard.

Later, after the hellos, Kagome, Sango, Steve and Mark were talking by the pool. The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Kagome said, walking to the door.

**Outside**

"Are you sure Yash?"

"Shut Up Miroku, she's coming."

"Yes?" Kagome said, opening the door.

"Hey Kags." The boys said

"Oh hey Miroku, Inu- What are you doing here?"

"I can't see my daughters' on their birthday?" InuYasha questioned

"Fine, Whatever." Kagome huffed.

Kagome escorted them both to the back of the house, out the doors and to the pool. There were tables upon tables of food and presents. The twins ran up to Miroku and gave him a hug, but ignored InuYasha.

"Wait, so daddy doesn't get a hug?" InuYasha asked

"Nope, we don't like you!"

Everyone but InuYasha laughed.

"so this is the infamous InuYasha." Mark said, walking toward them.

"Who wants to know?" InuYasha snapped.

"Kagome, is that the bastard who left you?" Steve asked, following his brother.

"Umm, Yeah. Why?"

"So you're the low life son of a bitch that hurt one of my best friends?" Mark said, after they were safely inside away from the kids, with Sang and Miroku watching the door.

"Excuse me, you Bastard." InuYasha said.

"You heard me." Mark retorted.

"Guys. Stop." Kagome said.

"Fine, if you excuse me, I have presents to give my daughters." InuYasha said, walking away.

"InuYasha?" kagome said quietly.

"What?"

"See how it feels, for the one you love to kiss another." Kagome said.

InuYasha turned just in time to see Kagome kiss a very shocked Mark. He tried not to growl. As the broke apart, they saw that InuYasha was gone.

**Later**

After all the cake was eaten, and the presents were opened, the party ended. And they girls in the house said their goodbyes and cleaned up the mess. After the went to bed.

**Inuyasha's house**

"No Kikyo." InuYasha said over the phone.

"Why" she whined.

"because I've had a long day."

"But why can't I sleep over?" she asked

"Just. NO. Kikyo."

"I just might break up with you for being mean." Kikyo said, thinking she got her way.

"Really?" InuYasha asked hopefully.

"No! You're too Hot, Famous, and Rich to be dumped. And I'm not that mean"

"Feh." He said, disappointed.

"Baby, please." She begged

"No!"

"Why?"

"Just no, okay?"

"No! I want this, and I'll get it!" Kikyo said angrily.

"You know what, Kikyo? I give up. Were over!"

"WHAT!" Kikyo screamed.

" We. Are. Done."

"Fine!" Kikyo said, hanging up on him.

InuYasha decided to call Kagome. Sango answered the phone.

"Moshi Moshi?" Sango asked.

"Yo, Sango. Is Kags there?"

"She's busy."

"Alright. Just tell her I call okay?"

"Whatever." Sango said, hanging up.

Sang walked into Kagome's suite to find that she was lying on her bed typing and revising songs on her laptop.

"InuYasha called." Sango said from the doorway.

"Damn," Kagome said, sitting up "okay, I'll call him."

Kagome looked at her cell phone for 5 minutes before dialing he answered on the first ring and the conversation went like this:

(Bold- Kagome, Italics- InuYasha)

_I: Hello Miss Kagome_

**K: What did you call me for?**

_I: Can't I talk to my daughters' mother?_

**K: Not when she hates your guts.**

_I: Don't be harsh_

**K: I'm not. What do you want anyway?**

_I: Can't we be civil? For the twins?_

**K: Fine.**

_I: Good, are we civil enough for coffee with them?_

**K: At Starbucks ™ or something? **

_I: Or a restaurant._

**K: Okay. When?**

_I: Tomorrow at 2pm._

**K: Fine. Make yourself look like a dad, not an actor. **

_I: Okay, I'll see you girls tomorrow._

**K: Bye.**

Kagome hung out the phone and sighed. She was going to meet up with him. The twins suddenly came running in.

"Are we going to see daddy soon?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, tomorrow. Now get in your jammies, it's time for bed."

Sakura changed into a red nightgown with pooh bear on it while Shiori wore a blue t-shirt with Mickey Mouse floating on a cloud pj pants. They were tucked into bed and went to sleep. Kagome finished her work on her laptop and went to bed herself, thinking what a long day it was going to be tomorrow.

The end for now! Or not! Hope you liked it. R&R

-inu'sgurl97


	10. Chapter 8: the 'Date'

Three in one day! I'm doing good. Next chapter in a few days, maybe a week. Thanks for the sweet reviews guys! Oh and look for the link if you wanna see the pictures from what I described in the other chappies…

I disclaim everything that needs to be. Mary J. Blidge owns one song and Paramore owns the other.

Bold means a change in location and/ or time. _Italics_ are thoughts or Inuyasha's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** movements in song

Chapter 8: The 'date'

**Inuyasha's house**

"So you have a date with Kagome." Miroku said to his friend as he got ready.

"It's not a date. The twins are coming with her."

**Elsewhere**

When Kagome, Sakura, and Shiori got to the coffee shop, they were bombarded by paparazzi. Kagome simply picked the twins up and smiled. Little did Kagome know, she was being followed by…..Inuyasha!

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!" Inuyasha yell running towards them.

"So you're the cause of all the commotion?"

"Me or your string of concerts in town this week." InuYasha justified.

"true." Kagome agreed, "Come on."

After deciding and asking if Sango would watch the twins and InuYasha would get backstage passes to the show and go to the after party with her, they finished their drinks and left.

**The Concert**

Kagome was getting ready when Kouga came in.

"Yes my dear brother?"

"Um. Inuyasha's here."

"That's all? Send him in."

"I'm sorry?" Kouga asked

"Just do it." Kagome said.

"Fine." Kouga said stalking out.

Kagome was wearing a short gold dress with gold flats when InuYasha walked in.

"Good luck tonight."

"Thanks Inu." Kagome said.

"I'm glad you're giving me a chance."

"Me too." Kagome smiled.

"You look umm very uhh beautiful."

"Are you nervous about something?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"No." He lied.

"You always stutter when you're nervous."

"Whatever. I'll be waiting here when you're done."

"Okay, C'ya." Kagome said when they neared the stage. Kagome walked onto the stage and the crowd went wild.

'Take Me As I Am' (Mary J. Blidge)

_[Verse 1:]_  
"She's been down and out  
She's been wrote about  
She's been talked about, constantly  
She's been up and down  
She's been pushed around  
But they held her down, NYC  
She has no regrets  
She accepts the past  
All these things they  
helped make to make she  
She's been lost and found  
And she's still around  
There's a reason for everything

You know I've been holdin on.  
Try to make me weak,  
But I still stay strong.  
Put my life all up in these songs  
Jus so you can feel me.  
so you can get the real me

_[Chorus:]_  
So take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all.  
Just take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all.

_[Verse 2:]_  
Now she's older now  
Yes, she's wiser now  
Can't disguise her now  
She don't need  
No one tellin her  
What to do and say  
No one tellin her  
Who to be  
She's on solid ground  
She's been lost and found  
Now, she answers to G-O-D  
And she's confident  
This is not the end  
Ask me how I know  
Cause she is me.

You know I've been holdin on.  
Try to make me weak,  
But I still stay strong.  
Put my life all up in these songs  
Jus so you can feel me.  
So you can get the real me

_[Chorus:]_  
So take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all.  
Just take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all.

_[Bridge: 2x]_  
So it's all or nothing at all,  
All or nothing at all  
Don't you know I can only be me.  
(I can only be me, yeah)

_[Chorus:]_  
So take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all.  
Just take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all.

Take me as I am.  
Take me as I am.  
Said it's all or nothing at all  
Said it's all or nothing at all

Just take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all. (This is me)  
Just take me as I am, (take me as i am)  
or have nothing at all.  
Just take me as I am, (take me as i am)  
or have nothing, nothing at all.  
Take me as I am."

The crowd was screaming when she finished. Kagome walked off stage and into Inuyasha's open arms.

"That was really good." He whispered.

"Thanks. The next one is for you and Kikyo."

"As in, on stage?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, so get ready." Kagome said, walking away.

Kagome came back onto the stage in tight jean shorts that ended close to her knees, a black and gold tank top with black and gold Converse™ High-tops. InuYasha was in a red muscle t-shirt with black board shorts and red Converse™. When he saw Kagome's mid-back length hair he noticed the red tips and streaks. He walked on the stage to see Kagome, her band (Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Shippo) and a very slutty looking Kikyo waiting for him.

"Come on, slowpoke." Kagome said, as InuYasha walked towards them. He stood by Kikyo and waited.

'Misery Business' (Paramore)

"I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile."

*Looking at InuYasha and Kikyo*  
"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change."

*Singing to Kikyo*  
"Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you" *pointing at Kikyo*  
"Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good."

After the song, Kagome ran up to InuYasha and they embraced. Kikyo just stood there looking shocked, crushed and angry.

"Yashikinz! I thought you wanted me back, that's what you said on the phone, this afternoon!"

"I said nothing of the sort. I don't love you, I don't even like you. And I haven't since college." He snapped when they were all safely backstage.

"Whatever." Kikyo sneered, walking away with her new boyfriend, Naraku.

"So Kagome, can we give it another go?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, I don't know, InuYasha…" Kagome trailed

"Please. I promise to be there for you and your daughters."

"Our daughters." Kagome corrected, smiling. Inuyasha smiled along with her.

All Done with this chapter!

R&R

Xoxo- inu'sgurl97


	11. Chapter 9: Together At Last

Next chapter in a few days, maybe a week. Thanks for the sweet reviews guys! Oh and look for the link if you wanna see the pictures from what I described in the other chappies…

I disclaim everything that needs to be. Bold means a change in location and/ or time. _Italics_ are thoughts or Inuyasha's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in song Bold- point of view

Chapter 9: Together at last

**One year later**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Sakura and Shiori were excited when they heard the news. As were Sango and Miroku, Kouga and Kikyo…not so much...the same goes with Mark. Steve was happy though. Anyway InuYasha and I ever pretty much ecstatic about dating again, but nothing serious yet. I mean he moved in with us and he's trying to be a family man. Sango was okay with it because she moved in with Miroku. Inu is now cooking, cleaning, reading bedtime stories, and going to parent-teacher stuff, the whole enchilada. He also finds time to be the greatest boyfriend ever. Random flowers, chocolates, romantic dinners, everything. I don't know how he finds time for all of these things. Oh well, I really do appreciate it. I have a gut feeling that something is gonna happen, though. Tomorrow's our one year anniversary and tonight Sango and I are going to a spa for the night, while the boys watch the twins. The guys have surprises for us tomorrow.

**InuYasha's P.O.V.**

**With InuYasha **

Miroku and I are officially freaking out. We are because I'm about to ask Kouga, Sakura and Shiori for their blessings while Miroku is going to ask Sango's mom and her brother, Kohaku. I walked up to where the twins and Kouga were, Kouga and Ayame's house. I went into Kouga's study.

"Umm Kouga, I need to ask you something."

"Even though I'm not very happy about this, my baby sister's happiness is more important. You have my blessing."

"Thanks but how did you- Miroku."

"Yep. Now you can talk to the girls."

I walked out of the office thinking 'That was too easy.' I went into the living room where my twins were playing 'Tea Party'. When they saw me their eyes lit up.

"Daddy!" They yelled.

"Girls!" they hugged me, "How would you feel if I married mommy?"

"Yay! Mommy's getting farried!" Shiori said.

"Thank you." I laughed, "and you Sakura?"

"Ditto." She replied, smirking.

So I left after that, leaving my wonderful daughters at their uncle's house, to see how Miroku was coming along. He was talking about marriage and playing video games with Kohaku, he's 15. They were having a lot of fun when I texted him.

**With Kagome****Kagome's P.O.V.**

Okay, InuYasha outdid himself, as did Miroku. I mean come on, a day spa. Fabulous! Sango and I have been here all day and we still don't believe it. We've had seaweed wraps, mud masks, and were about to get American Hot Stone massages. As we walked to the room, InuYasha texted me.

**Bold: Kagome**

_Italics InuYasha _

_I: Havin fun?_

**K: OMG you're so wonderful**

_I: Meh. It's what I do_

**K: You're so sweet**

_I: Bt you didn't answer my ?_

**K: Were having the greatest time.**

_I: That's good._

**K: Wht are we doin later?**

_I: Goin to dinner_

**K: Where?**

_I: Blue Palm_

**K: OMG!**

_I: What?_

**K: You're the best!**

_I: it's a gift. Ttyl_

**K: 'Kay bye**

_I: love you_

**K: love you too.**

After mine and Sango's massages, Sango told me about the texts that Miroku sent her, (he was taking her to their house for a romantic home cooked dinner), we went to my house to get ready for our dates. InuYasha wasn't home when we got there. I dressed in a red halter dress with sparkles and red pump with black lace. Sango was in a navy blue halter dress with blue high heels.

**Outside Kagome's house ****Regular P.O.V.**

InuYasha was getting out of his car and was about to walk to the front door when someone grabbed his hand.

"Hey Inu-Boo…" a voice cooed.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

"I want you back! Naraku's a dick. I miss you."

"1: I bet you do.; 2: I don't want you back and 3:of course Naraku's a dick."

"Well sure you do." She said, kissing me.

"No." a voice said softly behind us, on the porch stairs.

"Kagome!" He said, push Kikyo away.

"No!" She yelled, running to her convertible four-seater and driving towards her twin's house.

**With Kagome. ****Kagome's P.O.V.**

When I got to Kouga's I was near hysterics. By the time Ayame, Kouga's fiancée, opened the door I was hysterical.

"Oh hey Kags- Oh my gosh honey, what happened?"

"It's…It's" I stuttered.

"Babe, who's at the door- Kagome!" Kouga said, bringing me into his arms.

I sobbed for hours before I could bring myself to re-tell what happened. By then, Mom, the twins, Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku and Sango had stopped what they were doing, shown up to try and calm me down.

**1 hour and 20 minutes later Normal P.O.V**

As kagome told the story with multiple stops to choke back tears and sobs, the doorbell rang. Sango opened it to reveal a very familiar and upset looking person.

*That's the end of this Chapter! I left a nice cliff hanger! I'm going on a trip for 2 weeks starting Tuesday so it'll be a little while until the next baby blues! R&R

-inu'sgirl97 *


	12. Chapter 10: I'm sorry

Next chapter in a few weeks, I'm going on a trip for 2 weeks. Thanks for the sweet reviews guys! Oh and look for the link if you wanna see the pictures from what I described in the other chappies…

I disclaim everything that needs to be. Bold means a change in location and/ or time. _Italics_ are thoughts or Inuyasha's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in song Bold- point of view

Chapter 10: I'm sorry

"Sango, where's Kagome? I need to talk to her." InuYasha said

"What do you want with her you son of a-"

"Sango! Language!" Miroku interrupted, walking towards them.

"Miroku, I have reason. He hurt Kagzie."

"I know, and he will pay." Miroku said, glaring at InuYasha as he walked inside.

When InuYasha reached the living room where the twins and Kagome were playing, Sakura already saw him.

"Daddy, why are you here?" She asked.

"Sakura, baby, Daddy's not here." Kagome said, not looking up.

"But momma, he is." Shiori said, getting close to tears.

Kagome turned. She gasped when she saw InuYasha standing there.

"Kagome, let me explain."

"No reason to, you still love Kikyo. And you can have her." She sneered.

"NO! I don't want Kikyo, I love you!"

"Bull shit." Sango said when Miroku was covering the twins' ears. InuYasha looked away from Kagome around the room, his eyes locked on someone.

"Hello, little brother." Sesshomaru said. He had Rin, his wife (who is of age), fuming and clawing in his grasp.

"How dare you! How **dare **you do what you did to her!" Rin yelled, lunging at InuYasha as Sesshomaru held her back.

"Rin….calm…." Sesshomaru murmured, soothingly.

"But he…He just…Whatever." Rin huffed, walking over to the twins, stomping.

InuYasha tried to walk towards Kagome, but he was blocked by a wall of people. Sango, Ayame, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Miroku stood in his way, in elaborate rows.

"Can I get by, please?" InuYasha asked.

"Why would you want to?" Sango asked

"I need to talk to my girlfriend."

"She's not here." Sango sneered

"Yes…She is right behind the wall of angry people." InuYasha reasoned

"You guys…please part. Saku, Shio go upstairs, okay?" Kagome said softly

"But momma…?"

"Please." Kagome said as the 'wall' parted and the twins walked to their room.

"So, what did you need, InuYasha?" She asked, sighing.

"To explain."

"Then explain." Kagome commanded.

"Kikyo kissed me, I don't love her…I don't even like her. I made a mistake, by not pushing her away fast enough. I was thinking of you. But I'm still an Asshole who doesn't deserve you, you or your daughters. I totally understand if you never want to speak to me again, I still love you and always will."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Kagome's face.

"Well then, now that he has explained himself, do I have the right to slap him?" Sango asked, impatient.

"Hey! Me too!" Rin agreed.

"No, you may not." Kagome said, to everyone's shock….including InuYasha's.

"Okay…Wait. What?" they said, staring at Kagome.

"Okay guys; let's give Kagome and InuYasha some privacy." Kagome and Kouga's mom, Syria, said walking in the room, "There are cookies cooling on the counter."

"Thanks mom." Kagome said as everyone left InuYasha and Kagome for the chocolate chip cookies.

"So InuYasha…" Kagome started

"Kagome, since you forgive me, I need to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Kagome, will you marry me?" InuYasha asked

"Oh my….Yes!" Kagome said, jumping up and hugging him.

"You might need this…" InuYasha said slipping a gold band with 2 rows of rubies and 1 row of diamonds on it, on her finger.

"Wow….it's beautiful. And awesome. Thank you. "

"Welcome. Now we can tell the others." InuYasha said.

**Kagome's P.O.V ****The next day**

Everybody was so happy when we told them. The wedding is in May when the cherry blossoms are in bloom. I'm just so excited. My bridesmaids are Sango, Ayame and Rin. The flower girls are Sakura and Shiori, of course. My maid of honor is my mom. We are doing a western style wedding. Were going shopping for flowers and decorations for the engagement party, the reception and the wedding today while InuYasha is preparing for me to go to his parents' house for dinner. And next week we are going to meet up with the rest of my family in Marbella, Spain. After that were going to tour Italy with the rest of InuYasha's family. Were gonna be so busy. Anyway I got dressed and went to the flower stores. I was looking at possible flower arrangements when my cell phone started saying "It's Lover Boy! Pick up! Pick up!" in Sango's laughing, playful voice.

"Hello?" I said.

(Bold-Kagome, italics- InuYasha)

_I: Hello darling._

**K:What the news?**

_I: They said that you were always welcome, when I called._

**K: Cool. Do you have any flower requests?**

_I: Roses, Cherry blossoms, and some gold flower._

**K: My words exactly. **

_I: Great minds think alike then._

**K: I guess so…**

_I: Hey I got to go, love you_

**K: Bye Love you.**

_I: Bye!_

**InuYasha's P.O.V.**

As we hung up, my limo pulled up at my parents' house. When I got out I was given a mega big hug by a middle-age woman with long black hair.

"Hi mom." I said hugged back.

"InuYasha, were so happy that Kagome and you are getting married and I've never liked Kikyo anyway and…" she ranted

"Izayoi, calm down. We can talk inside. Come on son." Dad said, leading mom away. When we got inside Sesshomaru, Rin, and their 3 year old daughter Kagura were playing downstairs.

"Hello brother.", "I InuYasha.", "Uncle InuYasha!" the three voices said at once.

"Hey Sessh, Rin and Kagura." I waved.

"Now let's prepare the food, InuYasha come help."

When we got to the large gourmet kitchen, I took out a pen, paper and my Iphone 4.

"So…When's the engagement party?"

"Umm…in about 3 weeks."

"Theme? I need details Inu!" mom exclaimed.

"Okay, okay." I said texting Kagome.

_I: Kagome do we have a theme for the engagement party?_

**K: Ummm Flowers, maybe?**

_I: Thnx_

**K: welcome, just tell me if you need anything.**

"The theme is pretty much flowers in general."

"Colors?"

"Red, Gold, Pink, and White."

"Do you need help with anything else?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, well tell Kagome that there will be 2 formal parties, 1 outdoor, one kids only party, and one casual/ bar type party while were in Italy."

"Alright mom."

"Anyway, the dinner tonight is casual/ formal, Okay?"

"Okay, mom if we need anything, we will ask."

"That's all you needed to say! YAY!"

**With Kagome. Kagome P.O.V.**

When we got to the last flower store of the day, Sango and I noticed that the florist was one of Kikyo's old posse members from highschool. Kanna ran up and said, "Hi and welcome to The Flower Pot. I'm Kanna, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, Hi. I'm Kagome and this is Sango and we're here to look at flowers for my engagement party, wedding and stuff like that. I said.

"Alright Kagome, your fiancée called and we already have some samples laid out, please follow me."

"Oh really? Great."

"Do you have any flower requests?"

"Umm yeah, Marigolds, all colors of roses and Creosote bush."

"Okay. Were out of time but here's the bouquet book with all the flowers and things we have available. "

"Thank you Kanna." I said, walking out.

My cell phone suddenly rang, the

Caller ID being Kouga's house.

"Hello?"

"Kagome are you there?"

"Um. Yeah."

"I only turned my back for a second! Just one!"

"Ayame. What's wrong?"

"It's the twins, the phone rang, I went inside. We...we were all playing outside. And Kouga's gone. Lunch was cooking, there were too many smells."

"Ayame. Calm down. I'll be there in 5 minutes." I said, frantic and scared.

"Okay. Okay."

I hung up the phone and ran to the car when we got in Sango started asking questions.

"What happened?"

"Its...it's the girls…." I whispered as we sped to Kouga and Ayame's House.

*All Done! End of Chapter. Ill type as soon as I get back in 2 weeks, I don't have a laptop. Cliff hanger! R&R! – inu'sgurl97*


	13. Chapter 11: Kidnapped

I'm back! Thanks for being patient, guys!

Look for the link if you wanna see the pictures from what I described in the other chappies…

I disclaim everything that needs to be. Bold means a change in location and/ or time. _Italics_ are thoughts or Inuyasha's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in song Bold- point of view

Chapter 11: Kidnapped

When we got to my house Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, and Steve were present. And Inuyasha was on his way.

"Oh Kagome! We…we can't find them anywhere! They're gone!" Ayame said as Inuyasha pulled up.

"Kagome! Oh thank god you're alright!" Inuyasha said hugging me.

"What?", I said, "Babe, what are you talking-"

"Wait a second…" he interrupted, sniffing. He sniffed again.

"It's Naraku, Kikyo and….Mark…" he said, his eyes narrowed.

I gasped, as did everyone else.

"You know what? I did smell mark's cologne…" Steve said.

"Well I'm calling him." I said, whipping out my cell phone.

"Hello?" a voice answered. I quickly put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Mark, its Kagome."

"Hey Kagome! How are you doing?"

"Not so great."

"Oh no, why?"

"Because the twins are missing…"

There was a huge pause.

"I don't know what to say, Kagome." He finally broke the silence.

"Do you know where they are?" I questioned

"Ummm" he stammered

"Mark please, they are my life."

"Try Kikyo."  
"I know you know where they are." I said, choking back tears

"Oh Kagome, please don't cry." He begged

"I **need **my daughters back."

"They're being held hostage at Kikyo's. Naraku is keeping them there.  
They might get killed." He blurted.

"Oh no! Thanks mark! I have to go!" I hung up quickly.

After I did, we arranged teams.

"Okay, I need Steve, Kouga and Miroku to go to Mark's house and search it. Ayame, Sango, you guys stay here in case anyone comes. Inu, you come with me to Kikyo's house."

"are you sure?" Kouga asked, worried.

"Kouga, I'm not a baby anymore. I'll call you if I need help, as always."

"Well…okay. You better." He said as we all split up.

Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone, and held it low enough so I could hear.

"Kikyo. Where are my twins?" he asked

"Aren't you going to say hi, InuBoo?"

"No."

"Anyway, if we get married, that stupid whore can keep the brats."

"Never. **Ever** talk about Kagome or the twins like that."

"Whatever. They're mine now." She scoffed

Inuyasha hung up then. By that time, we had gotten in the car and made it to Kikyo and Naraku's house. As we pushed the door open Kikyo walked out in a pink micro mini skirt and a lacy white push up bra. (A/N: GROODDYYY)

"Well, if you want to see your 'precious' girls, go downstairs."

We flew past her and down the stairs. When we got down there we saw our very frightened youngest. Shiori was gagged and tied to a chair. I quickly untied her and held her close.

"Mama, I'm so scared." She whispered.

"Baby, where's your sister?" Inuyasha asked.

"The man took her. The big man took her."

"Yes. Yes I did." Said a voice from one of the dark corners of the room.

Naraku stepped out. I instinctively picked Shiori up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, when felt my panic. Sakura ran out from another corner and hugged me. As she did so, she said, "Mama, Uncle Mark took me and touched me in bad places…"

Mark came out of the shadows, following Sakura.

"Oh Kagome! I'm so sorry I was-"

"Save It!" I interrupted, "You have self control."

Mark suddenly drew out a gun, "I don't want to hurt you, Kagome, but if you give me back my prey, I won't have to."

I was pushed behind Inuyasha, pulling Shiori behind me.

"So do you like your wedding present?" Kikyo said, walking down the steps, "getting killed and/or Inuyasha being mine again?"

"Keh. Like that'll happen." Inuyasha scoffed

"Inuyasha! Don't be so mean!" she screeched

"Don't worry. I'm not."

I slowly texted Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Steve to come quickly and bring the police. Since the phone was on silent, no one heard the ding that would've sounded when I got Sango's reply. They were on their way. There was five minutes of dead silence, all of us just staring at each other, until we heard sirens. Kikyo heard them and flipped out.

"OH MY GOD! I can't go to jail! I'm too pretty!"

"You mean too slutty." I corrected.

"How DARE you, you little-"

"Stop right there Kikyo!" Sango interrupted, running down the stairs and over to us, "are you guys okay?" she asked.

"Sango, I'm sure they're fine." Miroku said, following her, "I think…" he added

"Sango, chill were not hurt, just trauma."

"But mama, I have a cut right here." Shiori said, showing me a cut on her shoulder.

"What did you do to her!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Mark and I both had our fun with your youngest. We just started on the oldest when we were rudely interrupted." Naraku explained.

"you sick bastard! How dare you do that to my girls!" I yelled.

Miroku suddenly charged and Inuyasha followed. Miroku went for Mark and Inuyasha Naraku. Mark closed his eyes and fired…twice…in two different spots. The twins, Sango and I screamed

_***All Done! End of Chapter. I'm starting new stuff and I'm extremely busy this week. Ill update more this weekend. Cliff hanger! R&R! – Inu'sgurl97***_


	14. Chapter 12: Shot

Look for the link if you wanna see the pictures from what I described in the other chappies…

I disclaim everything that needs to be. Bold means a change in location and/ or time. _Italics_ are thoughts or Inuyasha's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in song Bold- point of view

Chapter 12: Shot

Miroku was down. Sango was running towards him. But Inuyasha, he was still standing, but holding his right arm. I ran over to him.

"Oh no. Baby no. your gonna be okay." I said, crying

"Kagome. Please don't cry…I don't like it when you cry..." he said, touching my face.

"Please be okay, daddy…" Shiori said, crying.

"Baby girl. Daddy's going to be just fine. Just don't cry."

"Okay…" she sniffed before burying her in her hands

"Sakura, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah," she said, in between her sobs, "I just want daddy to be okay."

"Saku Baby, daddy will be just fine." I said, noticing the scratches on her forehead. Just as I was about to say something, Steve ran down the basement stairs.

"Okay, we have ambulances out front for the injured." He said, helping Inuyasha up, "and Naraku, Kikyo and Mark, you're coming with me."

"Where?" Kikyo asked as Naraku and Mark sighed.

"Someplace safe."

"Like a spa?" she asked

"Yes, Kikyo. Like a spa." Steve said, rolling his eyes

Kikyo cheered, grabbed the hands of Naraku and Mark and ran upstairs.

Inuyasha and Miroku were lifted into the ambulances with Sango, the twins and I inside them. At the hospital we were sent to the waiting room, soon after a doctor came up and asked for Sango. She went up and asked, "is Miroku gonna be okay?"

*End of Chapter! Cliffie! R&R xoxo –Inu'sgurl97 *


	15. Chapter 13: Miroku and Inuyahsa

Look for the link if you wanna see the pictures from what I described in the other chappies…

I disclaim everything that needs to be. Bold means a change in location and/ or time. _Italics_ are thoughts or Inuyasha's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in song Bold- point of view ~

Chapter 13: Miroku and Inuyasha

**Last time on Baby Blues:**

Inuyasha and Miroku were lifted into the ambulances with Sango, the twins and I inside them. At the hospital we were sent to the waiting room, soon after a doctor came up and asked for Sango. She went up and asked, "is Miroku gonna be okay?"

**This time!: **

"Well he's been shot in his side, very close to his lungs."

"Is. He. Going. To. Be. Okay?" Sango asked, yelled.

"He survived the fatal blow, the bullet is out."

"Oh thank god…." Sango said, sighing deeply.

"You can see him, Room 50." The doctor said, as Sango jogged away.

"Now, Ms. Kagome."

"Yes?"

"The bullet got out and you can see your fiancée in room 45."

"Thanks." Kagome said, walking with the twins to their father's, her fiancée's, room. They opened the door to see Inuyasha, flipping channels on his TV. They were dead silent when they saw him try to move his right arm. Then he looked up, at them.

"Hey. There are my favorite girls."

"Hi daddy." The twins said at the same time that Kagome said, "Hey baby."

He got up and hugged his family. When Kagome saw that he was still in his somewhat bloody clothes, Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"They said that they would let me out right after I see Miroku." He replied, to her silent question.

"Well let's go see him then."

***With Sango***

Miroku was awake when Sango walked into the room. He gave a small smirk.

"Oh Miroku, I'm so glad your okay."

"Of course I'm okay. They can't take me away from you that easily, Sango."

"Don't joke around like that! You could've been killed!" She scolded.

"Sango. I must ask you something." Miroku said, sudden serious.

"Yes?" she said, walking to his bedside, "What is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Yes I will." Sango said a tear or two welling up in her eyes.

"Miroku Hoshi! How dare you scare us like that!" Inuyasha said, barging into the room.

"You almost gave poor Sango a heart attack." Kagome said.

"Poor Sango! Poor Sango? You guys almost made me bust a gut."

"Why?" Inuyasha said, sitting down.

"Bursting in here like you did! Duh!" Miroku said, laughing.

"Ohhh!" he said, "anyway the twins wanted to see if you were okay, give you a hug."

"Okay, Okay." Miroku said, getting out of bed towards the twins. After the hug fest, Kagome pulled Sango aside.

"So what were you two doing when we walked in?" Kagome asked.

"I'm engaged!"

"Really? That amazing!" Kagome squealed.

"Are you ladies finished? Because Inu's getting a bit impatient." Miroku said.

"Yeah, we need to go." Inuyasha said, tapping his foot.

"Okay…Bye Lovebirds!"

"Bye Kagome!" Sango said, blushing.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and Shiori's hands, Inuyasha took Sakura's, as the four-some left the hospital.

They took a taxi to Kikyo's house where Inuyasha's car was waiting. They piled in and took the fastest route to their house to get changed. Kagome was now in black pants, a red halter top and gold sling backs. Inuyasha was in dark washed jeans, a red and white t-shirt and black DC's. The twins, dressed the same, in jean skirts, black leggings, gold tank tops, and red flats. All of their hair was flowing freely. They drove to Inuyasha's parent's house, and as soon as they pulled in the driveway, the front door swung open. It revealed Izayoi, in a black skirt and a gold top. Inutashio was dressed in black jeans and a white long sleeved shirt.

"Inuyasha, what happened to your arm?" Izayoi asked, looking at the sling.

"Just a bullet wound. No big deal."

"A BLULLET WOUND!" Izayoi screamed

"When did you get that at?" Rin asked coming outside.

"Umm…about an hour ago."

"How!"

"Umm…Can we talk inside?" Kagome asked.

"Right, of course." Izayoi said, quickly, leading them inside. After the whole explanation, the final question was asked and it was the most obvious; Are the twins okay?

Kagome answered with, "Sakura has a cut on her forehead and Shiori has one on her arm. Besides that, just trauma."

"Oh, good." Inutashio sighed.

"so, on with the wedding plans!" Izayoi said, earning a groan from Inuyasha. Kagome kicked him. Her cell phone started to ring the song, 'Anytime you need a Friend' by Beu Sisters, she excused herself and answered.

"hello?"

"Kagome, Hi." Ayame said

"oh hey, Ayame."

"umm…I just wanted to thank you for helping me with the whole twin deal."

"Oh, gosh. Its no problem."

"okay, ill talk to you later."

"see ya!"

After Ayame and Kagome talked, she walked back to the dining room and saw that Inuyasha and Izayoi were fighting about what color the tuxedos were going to be. Izayoi wanted white and Inuyasha black. Inutashio, being a mediator, was sitting off to the side. He had since given up on trying breaking up the fight. Kagome had an idea; however, she ran up the stairs to Kagura's room and told them to come downstairs soon. Then, after running back down, she waited and counted to 40. Inuyasha and Izayoi were still at it. The twins ran down and started tugging on Inuyasha's shirt.

"Yes girls?" he asked.

"We want to watch Beauty and the Beast, please." Sakura said.

"Okay." Inuyasha said, smiling for getting in the last word.

When the mouse got to the end of the 'Be Our Guest' song, the twins were sleeping, as was Kagura. Rin and Sesshomaru came in and took their first born home. Kagome and Inuyasha took the twins home, realizing that it was now April 26 and the wedding was in a month. They were leaving for Spain in two days. So, the next day, all of the guys were stuck watching the kids while the girls had a little bachelorette party. First, they had lunch and then went to Sango's to change into their party clothes. Kagome was in a red halter top with most of the back out, black skinny jeans, gold hoops and red heels. Sango was in a purple halter top midriff with dark blue skinny jeans and black fuzzy boots. Rin, in her 2 month pregnant state, was in a tube dress that was very long and flowing. She wore it with black sandals. Ayame was in an emerald green tube top with while skinny jeans, gold booties and gold dangly earrings. After they got ready, the piled into Sango's Volvo and went to the club. They left quietly because, if the guys saw them, they wouldn't be allowed to go out. The bouncer at 'Jams' took one look at them and let them in, but not before smacking the asses of Sango and Kagome. Sango turned around to say something to the man, he just winked and she rolled her eyes. Kagome pulled her inside with the rest.

*That's the end of this Chapter! I'm sorry for the wait! R&R please!-inu'sgirl97 *


	16. Chapter 14:Party in the House

Look for the link if you wanna see the pictures from what I described in the other chappies…

I disclaim everything that needs to be. Bold means a change in location and/ or time. _Italics_ are thoughts or Inuyasha's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in song Bold- point of view ~

Slight lesbian scene. You have been warned.

Baby Blues Chapter 14: Party in the house.

**At the house**

Inuyasha was getting irritated. They had been playing hide-n-seek for the past two hours. None of the guys could find the twins. Inuyasha thought hard, what room didn't he look in? A light bulb went off in his head; he knew where his twins were. He ran to his bedroom. There they were, asleep in his bed. Inuyasha smiled, put them in their pajamas and into their respective beds. Downstairs, the rest of the guys were watching TV and Sesshomaru had gone to put Kagura to bed. When he got back there was an idea going around the room. Two word, beer pong. Miroku, the reigning champ of this childhood game, was smiling. After a couple of hours, at around three in the morning, Inuyasha was starting to get worried. Kagome wasn't the type to stay out all night. Also, he hadn't okayed an outfit for her. He wants her to be safe, not being mauled by drunken guys. They had a plane to catch in the morning, Spain, their first stop.

**The club**

Kagome was tipsy and a bit disoriented. Rin's feet hurt so Ayame took her home. Kagome and Sango were dancing the night away. Mostly with each other, sometimes close enough to turn on nearby men. Soon, they grew tired and decided to sit for a bit. They met a group of guys around their age and sat with them. Conversations started and soon a small game of 'truth or dare' broke out.

"hey Kitten. Truth or dare?" one of the guys asked

"Dare, of course." Kagome replied, ignoring the nickname.

"I dare you to kiss your friend over there. That little vixen."

"Wow, be more creative next time, won't you?" Sango commented.

"Dude, it's like forever, we have to go." Kagome slurred.

"afraid?" the guy asked

"Sango scoffed and looked at Kagome.

"Just give them what they want." Kagome said, shrugging.

"With tongue. Get into it ladies." The guys specified.

Kagome sighed and pulled Sango to her. Sango shrugged her shoulders. This wasn't new for them. They had been dared to kiss before. And they did it exactly how the guys wanted it. Kagome broke it off after a few seconds; the guys were nearly falling off of their chairs.

Sango just laughed and grabbed her purse. Kagome followed suit and they took to Sango's Volvo. Kagome was gigglier when she arrived at home. Inuyasha was waiting for her, the rest of the guys already home waiting for or sleeping with their respective people.

"oh hey babe! It's late, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Kagome slurred.

"Just waiting for you, Kagome," Inuyasha smiled, "I was worried."

"Lemme make it up to my baby…" Kagome said, swaying to her fiancée

"Sounds good to me." Inuyasha said, capturing her lips.

*That's the end of this Chapter! I'm sorry for the wait! R&R please!-inu'sgirl97 *


	17. Chapter 15: Viva La Espana

I FINALLY UPDATED!

Look for the link if you wanna see the pictures from what I described in the other chappies…

I disclaim everything that needs to be. Bold means a change in location and/ or time. _Italics_ are thoughts or Inuyasha's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in song Bold- point of view ~

Chapter 15: Viva la España

IT was 11 AM. Sakura and Shiori jumped on the bed Kagome shared with Inuyasha. Only Kagome was in the bed, Inuyasha was loading things in the car. They had to leave for his father's private jet soon.

Kagome felt hungover. She had drank too much last night. She groaned and sat up.

"MOMMY!" The twins squealed.

"Girls, momma has a headache, go in the kitchen and eat your breakfast." Inuyasha said from the doorway, holding aspirin and a glass of water.

"Okay!" the girls aid, running out of the room.

"Thanks babe" Kagome said, taking the pills and the water. She gulped them down as Inuyasha sat on the bed.

"I took the girls to the doctor this morning…." He started.

"And?" Kagome said, hoping for the best.

"Saku can't have kids."

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, her poor baby.

"Did you tell her?"

"I told her that because of what happened to her, she won't be able to have babies like mommy and sissy can. She'll have to have the babies that no one else wants."

"And how did she take it?"

"She asked me why anyone wouldn't want their baby and she would be so happy taking care of those babies. She said, 'I'm gonna take care of them all Daddy!'"

Kagome blinked through her tears and smiled, "That's my brave girl."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, hugging her, "and you're one of my brave girls. Come on sugar, take a shower and get ready. I'll get the kids in the car as soon as you're out."

Kagome got up, took a shower and put on her favorite yoga pants and a T-shirt. She grabbed her purse and went out to the car, where her family was waiting. They drove off into the morning, making it to the airport a half an hour early for their flight to Spain. They boarded the plane and it took off, starting the journey to Spain.

***Hours Later- Madrid, Spain***

Kagome and the twins were fast asleep when the plane landed. Inuyasha woke Kagome up with a kiss and each of them picked a twin up in their arms and left the plane. They got into a limo and started the drive to Marbella, where Kagome's family lived.

The house they arrived at was large, and there were many children playing in the spacious front yard.

"Oh Kags, it's beautiful." Inuyasha said.

"It's the family home" Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha woke up the twins and they were mesmerized by the house and the beautiful scenery around them. The limo stopped and the family got out. Before Kagome could even get the twins out of the car, Kouga and Ayame were running out of the house, being chased by Kagome's mother. Syria was laughing, holding a spatula.

"Kagome! You're here! Mom's gone mad! "Kouga yelled.

"Mmmhmm. What'd you do this time?"

"They BURNED my COOKIES." Syria yelled.

"I'm Sorry!" Ayame laughed.

"You better be!" Syria said, swatting her with the spatula.

"Okay momma, have the girls help you make more cookies while I introduce everyone."

"lovely idea darling! See, Kouga? Your sister saved your hide."

Kouga laughed, "That's my baby sister for ya."

Ayame rolled her eyes, sometimes she really was jealous of the relationship Kouga had with his sister. They were very close. Inuyasha saw that eye roll and raised an eyebrow. He'd have to watch Ayame. Kagome pulled Inuyasha's hand and led him inside. There he met family member after family member, each recognizing him as the father of Sakura and Shiori.

Later, at dinner, the whole Higurashi clan sat down at the grand dining table. They talked and laughed until one of the cousins, Alisha, asked about Mark and Steve. Kagome got quiet and the smile left her face. Inuyasha's face turned to angry.

"Mark….is in jail."

"_Jail?_" Alisha asked, "whatever for?"

"Uncle Mark did bad things to Saku and me." Shiori piped up.

"Girls, go play please." Inuyasha said. The girls understood that it was grownup talk now, they couldn't be there. They left with the other kids to play upstairs.

"Mark teamed up with Naraku Onigumo and Kikyo Heidoshi to hurt us. They raped my girls and now…"Kagome had to hold back tears.

"WHAT? Are the girls okay?"

"Sakura can't have kids." Inuyasha said quietly.

The room grew quiet.

"Inuyasha, Kagome I'm so sorry."

"We'll make it through." Kagome said, sniffling.

"They're gonna be in jail for a long time. We talked to SVU and everything." Inuyasha said.

Dinner was quiet after that, and once it was finished, Inuyasha and Kagome took the twins to their room for the week and put them to bed. They then went next door and went to be themselves, cuddling and Inuyasha drawing circles on Kagome's back and arms.

*All done! Hope you liked it! R&R por favor! –Inu'sgurl97*


End file.
